


Breath Play

by shipcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Horror, Dominant!Sasori, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: KakuSaso. As a puppet, Sasori does not breathe, except when special moments call for it. (NSFW)





	Breath Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sintero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Learning to breathe again," given by my friend [WrithingBeneathYou](https://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm really falling in love with this ship, and it's all your fault.

They say a breath of desert air is balm for the soul.

It fills Sasori with warmth even decades later when his lungs are withered, useless things, dangling like two petals from the branch of his diaphragm.

There is no need to inhale. Or exhale, for that matter. He is content with his lungs the way they are, withered and useless, a puff of sandstorm wind swirling about his heart. The memory of the scorching sun against his ribs, he thinks, is enough to last him for eternity.

It is nothing compared to the heat of Kakuzu, underneath him, thick hands around Sasori’s pale throat.

"You have a kink for throats.” Sasori says, fingers hopelessly tangled in the black seams of Kakuzu’s shoulder.

“Shut up,” Kakuzu groans. His grip tightens around Sasori, ankles digging into his back, fingers denting his skin.

Sasori ignores him, and draws even nearer. His hips roll upwards in controlled, rhythmic circles. “And strangling, it seems.”

_“Shut. Up.”_

“This would kill a lesser man,” Sasori points out. His heart core brushes against Kakuzu’s chest with every movement. “You are lucky that I don’t need to—”

“Shut up!” Kakuzu snaps. A lock of inky hair clings to his copper face, sheen with sweat. The contrast is striking. “Shut up, shut up—and _hurry_!”

“Hurry … what? Tell me, Kakuzu,” Sasori mumbles into him, head now curling into the hollow of the other’s neck. Words come harder now, and an unfamiliar ache resounds inside him, echoing, echoing, “Tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want.”

“Do I?”

“This.” One hand, slick with sweat, drops away from Sasori’s throat, going down his own torso.

“Ah. _That_.”

Fingers clench around the base of his cock, half-crushed between them as Sasori continues onwards. Kakuzu bites his lip, arches his back; and that echo comes back to him in full force—hotter than the hottest of desert days—than even hell itself.

 _‘Desperate, aren’t you?’_ Is what Sasori would quip, if his voice had not failed him then. Still his mouth moves, silently. Something aches in his long-dead chest, and Kakuzu drags him up, teeth clacking against teeth.

His first gasp in years is against lips. Kakuzu breaks away to take a puff of air—and Sasori forces him back, stealing his breath away with a deep, drawn-out kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ＠＾▽＾＠
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos or comment below; or, contact me on Tumblr [@thatshipcat](https://thatshipcat.tumblr.com).


End file.
